The Pendant
by mysterious loner
Summary: Years later, Class Q graduates and they live their own lives and relationships. Ryu gives Meg something that matters a lot. Unfortunately, someone steals it. Ryu must find it before anybody else, or a dark secret will be revealed …
1. The Mystery Sender

_**This is my first solo fic. No wonder it's too romantic. Haha. Hope you like it…**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own****探偵学園****Q/Detective School Q. (I wish I did though, and I will not say it again.) **

**NOTE: This is set several years later!**

**LEGEND:** **Bold**_-_emphasis_, italics_-thought.

Chapter 1: The Mystery Sender 

Years have passed, and the students of Class Q have finished their education, parting ways. Everyone was living their lives the way they wanted it. All of them, except Ryu, remained in Japan, working their ways. Kyu was an assistant of Mr. Dan (like his dad), Kinta and Kazuma went to work for the Secret Service (and became members of the Detective Organization of Japan). Megumi was one of the agents of some private organization, while Ryu went back to New York, living in solitude and working as a part time detective for the CIA. Everyone was living his or her normal lives.

Until, one day…

Meg's POV 

The sakura (cherry blossom) season was nearing, so I was cleaning my backyard. The doorbell rang. I wondered who it was. I opened the door and saw… nobody. All I saw were a bunch of red Holland roses. I was pleased and amazed, because I will remember the sight for the rest of my life…but I was also confused. I was thinking,

"_Who on earth would send me flowers?_"

I searched the bouquet for any clues on whoever would send me such. I found a piece of paper, elegantly made, bearing these words:

_Hello Meg. How are you? I miss you. _

_Anonymous_

"_Strange_", I thought. Then I noticed that it was sent from the Internet, showing a trace that the one who sent it lives far away from Japan.

A week passed, and there was another bouquet waiting for me to get it. It was white roses, though. Every week passed; anonymous sent me every color of roses-except black. I was thinking why.

I was in the middle of cooking sukiyaki and cranking up some music, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door. I didn't see flowers though. Instead, I saw a man. A man with purplish-blue hair, and blue eyes which I could tell, really wanted to tell something.

"_It's Ryu!_"

And yeah, I was damn right.

Ryu's POV 

After I spent some time in New York, I went back to Japan. I had two reasons: to live the life I wanted, and to live this life with the person I love the most-Megumi Minami. Since I went to New York, I always felt lonely. I wanted to feel the sensations of the person that I want to be part of my life-or my life-forever.

Meg seemed shocked. If you ask me, I think she didn't think of me being the person who loves her more than his own life. Or was she excited? I couldn't really tell. I still wish she loves me too. Like the way I've loved her for some time.

What I didn't expect, the moment she saw me at the door and realized that I was her anonymous, she hugged me real tightly. I couldn't really tell why, because I have made up many reasons for her to do so through my actions. The flowers. The anonymity. The way I try to express it. It must be obvious… she could probably tell.

:END OF POVs:

"Ryu! I had no idea it was you!" exclaimed Meg.

"Huh, I thought you knew, Meg!" Ryu replied, a bit shocked.

"How would I? I never knew you were such a romantic guy, Ryu Amakusa…"

Ryu looked a bit stunned.

"And I thought you looked in your e-mail…" muttering to himself.

"Ryu?" Megumi asked, distracting Ryu. "Are these all you sent me?"

"No."

He took something out of his pocket and asked,

"Meg, where's your telephone?"

"Over there." pointing to the direction of the computer.

He connected something to the phone and the device. He took out a stylus and was madly typing something.

"Ryu, what the—"

Before she could say another word, he put the device in front of her.

"Here Megumi Minami. Mail."

She was shocked. _**100 unread messages**?_ She started feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry Ryu… I—"

"It's okay Meg. I forgive you. Just read your mail next time, okay?"

"Sure Ryu."

"Don't you want to eat?" Meg blurted out.

"Okay… _will this taste good_?"

"Don't worry Ryu. I've practically perfected the art of cooking sukiyaki."

"Okay…"

They ate peacefully, unlike when they were younger and had company. Meg remembered the days when she was eating peacefully, then the boys (Kyu, Kinta, Kazuma) would show up and ruin her peaceful mood. In her mind, she was laughing…"

"Hey Meg." Ryu asked, out of nowhere. "You okay? You seem cross-eyed."

"Gomen, Ryu. I sort of remembered the old days..."

"Meg, that's a memory. Just eat. I think you have real lots to do."

"_Gosh, he's damn right! My house is dirty…_" eyes scanning all the clutter.

After several minutes, Ryu excused himself to leave.

"I shall be leaving, then."

"Where?"

"Back to New York."

"How long were you here, anyway?"

"A week."

"Oh. Sayonara, Ryu."

"Good bye, Megumi…"

He left with a smile on his face, after seeing her after such a long time.

Meg went to her garden. To her amazement, the cherry blossoms started falling. As it fell, a tear dropped from her eyes.

"_I wish to see you again, Ryu Amakusa. **Aishiteru**… and I hope you do too…_"

**How was that? Damn short, I should say. What do you expect? Don't blame me if it's crappy. And yeah, if I made it longer, it wouldn't be too emotional… XD. Pls R&R this fic and the one I co-made… Between Love and Death. DSQ also. R&R pls, or else I will not update. Deal? Ja ne:D**


	2. The Engagement

**God, I suck. (Don't I?)**

**Random babbling: School has started. OMFG. So don't ask why I am putting this chapter too! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DSQ. (Gaah, I said it again.)**

**Chapter 2: The Engagement**

**Meg's POV**

It was Friday. I was home from work, cooking dinner. I decided to cook a somewhat large amount of gyudon (beef bowl) and sukiyaki to reward myself for solving a week's worth of work. I finished eating, so I washed the plates. I took a shower. I was dressing up, when the telephone rang. I covered the 'undressed' parts in a towel, went out of the bathroom and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, a bit crankily.

"Hello Meg. Meet me in the airport, 7 pm Japan time, Sunday. Gotta go, this is long-distance. Sayonara."

His voice was not high-pitched, so I deduced that it was a guy. Before I could even ask who he was, he hung the phone. I was a bit devastated. Then an idea came to my mind.

"_A long distance call? I think I know who it is…_" grinning. "Enigmatic my butt." I said sarcastically, starting to laugh.

But before I could even laugh, my face turned red. I don't know why. Shit, the thought of him makes me blush.

Then I noticed myself. OMFG, I gotta dress up! So much for thinking. I then dressed up (for real) and went to sleep. I woke up a bit early the next day, feeling distorted. That one call made my emotions overflow. Happy, excited, confused. I got to prepare! It's Ryu Amakusa—one of the best detectives in Japan! Of course I got to prepare!

So there. I am practically running frantically, looking for something to wear. Oh, I wish Ryu could stop me and tell me to be contented. Tell me that I am beautiful in any way. That I---

"Hey miss, are you okay? Why are you staring at nowhere?"

It was the saleslady. I think I was practically staring into space, daydreaming.

"Oh. Sorry. I apologize. I'm taking this one."

I paid for it. I felt SOOO embarrassed. I felt like my face was burning. It was so red.

I went out of the store, thinking of what -mis-adventure could happen…

**Ryu's POV**

It is Saturday now in Japan. I am in the airplane, thinking. Where should I date her? I was really puzzled. I had to make it good! I am proposing to her. I want something… romantic and very meaningful, that she will remember it the rest of her life…

I thought of the restaurant by the bay. That's nice. Meg and I like the view (A/N: dunno if this is true). It's very relaxing and romantic. Maybe I should write a letter. I will DEFINITELY give her a ring. A ring with heart-shaped diamonds.

I was practically dreaming of that. Then… the stewardess woke me up.

"Sir, would you like some drink?"

"No, thank you."

And I went back to sleep…

Several hours later, I arrived at the airport. I left my luggage with some people to bring it back to my hotel. I was wearing something formal (sort of) and had the ring in one of my pocket. I made sure I wouldn't lose it, since it's one of the things that matter the most tonight. To my surprise, I heard someone shouting,

"RYU AMAKUSA!"

It was Megumi Minami. In a very beautiful blue dress, hair styled beautifully. At first sight, I didn't even think it was she, the girl I loved. I could tell that this night will be different from the rest. It will be the second-most important night of my life. The first one would be the wedding, of course.

**Kyu's POV**

I was at the airport, waiting for Yukihira. She went to the USA for some reason. We officially love each other! (Thank God she realized the goodness in me.)

Okay… so I was there. I saw Ryu and Megu, out of nowhere. Like, wow! Are the married or something? They seem so close! They were headed for a… limousine. Too bad I couldn't bring Yuki into one of those things. –whimpers-

Oh my God! Yuki's here! Sayonara!

:END OF POVs:

"Ryu! What did you come here for?" Megumi asked.

"You will know soon. I promise." Ryu replied.

"_Not the walking enigma again…_"

"_I am not telling her. I wanted to surprise her, just like the last time…_"

Ryu escorted Megumi into the limousine. Meg was awed and surprised, and asked Ryu,

"Ryu? W-why are we here? This is a limousine! What on fuckin' earth is going on?"

Ryu didn't reply. Instead, he just held her hand and said,

"You'll know."

They arrived at a restaurant. It was near the bay, and they both loved that view. It was really an expensive place exclusively for couples, but Meg didn't know that. She just kept herself stunned, not seeming to mind anything.

"I'll let you choose what you want to eat, Meg." Ryu offered.

"Okay." Meg replied, taking the menu from Ryu.

She was browsing it. "_God, Ryu, these are so expensive!_"

"Hey Ryu. Why are we here, anyway?"

"Eat first, then you'll know." He answered in a mysterious way.

And so they ate. Ryu ordered a lot, so more time was consumed. After some time (about an hour later), they finished eating. To Megumi's surprise, Ryu stood up, approached her, and kneeled on one knee.

"_Ryu Amakusa! What on fuckin' earth is this?_"

He took out something from his pocket.

"_It's a ring!_"

"Give me your hand, Megumi."

He took his hand, and said it.

"Megumi Minami…" Ryu said with much expression. "I love you very much. And… (You know what.)"

"Yes!" she automatically replied, hugging him so tight. Ryu was like the happiest guy in the world because he now knows that the person whom he loves dearly has the same feelings for him...

After paying, they went back to Megumi's house. Ryu dropped Megumi off there, as he was going to stay in a hotel.

"Sayonara, Megumi. I'll see you tomorrow. Aishiteru." Ryu told Megumi as he bid her goodbye.

"Goodbye Ryu. I'll see you soon…" Megumi replied, with obvious happiness in her eyes.

Ryu left feeling very happy, while Megumi was astonished. She felt the love at its most.

"_Nobody could make me even happier…_"

**There. Might take me some time before updating, because of SCHOOL… and I'm only allowed to use the computer on weekends… fuckin' luck. XD**

**Please review! I might make use of your suggestion. I wanna make a good fanfic, yeah.**

**Ja ne! **


	3. The Island of a Promise

**I wrote this chapter between boring lessons. So random! And yeah… KISSING SCENE! Sorry, KyuXMeg fans. So much for obedience. XD**

**Chapter 3: The Island of a Promise**

Months after the engagement, the finally did it (you know, get married). It happened on a small and unknown island within no country's territory. It was very tranquil and beautiful—and it belonged to Ryu himself.

:FLASHBACK:

Once, when Ryu was still young and free, his grandfather bought him to a place.

"Wow! Grandpa, it's very nice!"

"I know. It's yours, you know."

"Really?"

When they were about to leave, he felt sad. Out of nowhere, he thought,

"I will marry the girl I will love here… in this island." (Kinda' perverted for a little kid.)

:END OF FLASHBACK:

After all the celebrations, they were preparing for bed. After taking a shower, Ryu was surprised to see Megumi sitting by a sakura tree. She was sitting on bench. (not on the grass.) Ryu felt something weird tingling in his nerves. He wondered and thought.

"_I'll check her first from a distance._"

He started to approach her.

"Meg! What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond. Ryu walked near the bench. He sat down, and asked,

"What's the matter?"

As he asked her, he started to hold her close to him. Megumi finally faced Ryu, with tears in her eyes.

"Ryu, I'm so happy!" and hugged him. Ryu felt a tingling sensation in his nerves. After Megumi let go of Ryu (which is after as long as Ryu still had air XD), Ryu took something from his pocket. It was a necklace. It had a black pendant, which was even darker than anyone's past. At the back of it, there was something engraved in silver which Megumi cannot understand. She was awed, yet a bit bothered.

"_Kirei… desu… ne…_"

Megumi looked at Ryu.

"Megumi, may this necklace be a sign of love. I wouldn't want to tell you what it means, but if you knew… I will still love you with much dedication, as long as you still feel love in your heart." Ryu expressed with much emotion. (Nooo… it's too exaggerated.)

Megumi was touched, yet bothered by his words. She had no idea why he would say such things. She had no idea of a possible reason.

He put the necklace on her neck. She felt an unexplainable feeling, yet she felt like a new person… she felt very beautiful wearing it.

To Megumi's surprise, Ryu touched her cheeks and kissed her. So sincere and intense, they both felt like they forgot about the rest of the world. Time seemed to stop for them; since all that mattered was the true love they felt now… It was so long, that they ended up falling on the tendered, green grass, which surrounded that part of the island. Megumi landed on Ryu but neither seemed to care; they still continued the moment.

As it ended, both felt like the end of the world was near. Meg felt so happy, that she her smiled seemed a bit… idiotic. Ryu started to feel that life was at its most. He wanted to enjoy more moments of it!

But little did he know that Megumi was thinking the same…

They went back to their room. Megumi went to the bathroom to change. She went back to the bedroom and pounced on Ryu. She kissed him intensely. (_Not another one…_ that's probably what you're thinking. Get used to it, I like kissing scenes. XD) They were like kissing until they fell asleep. Megumi was on top of Ryu the whole night, both feeling each other's sensation…

The next morning, Megumi woke up. She was really surprised when she saw herself on top of him. And then she remembered what happened last night.

"_What the fck! What could have happened?_"

She stood up, scurried away to start taking a bath.

Some minutes later, Ryu woke up. He was kind of surprised that Megu wasn't there. When Megumi want out of the bathroom and saw Ryu up and about, she portrayed a shocked look on her face. Ryu was overwhelmed and confused. He didn't seem to remember the happenings last night.

"RYU AMAKUSA, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Megumi shouted out. Ryu jumped—literally.

"What are you talking about?" Ryu asked, more confused than ever.

"I CAN'T believe I slept on top of you!"

"What the—" and fell to the bed, before Meg could even bonk him. (Or worse, beat him up.)

Megumi left the room, devastated.

About an hour later, Ryu was starting to gain consciousness. He was starting to recover, when something hit the back of his neck. It was a dart! He fell to the floor, no idea to what was happening to his wife, or even if she's still on the face of this planet…

On the other side of this island, Megumi was walking on the beach. (What an island.) She felt the sensations of fresh air, smelling the seawater… then suddenly, something hit her, making her lose consciousness. It was almost like the tranquilizer dart that hit Ryu, except it was a gun—one with harmless, yet powerful sleepers by the tip of the bullet. It was a rare and strange kind of bullet… yet it cannot be removed too easily.

"She's fainted now." A man's voice said.

"Yes, Master Tatechi." It was a man's voice, although judging from his voice, he was younger compared to the other one.

The young man (named Yukito…) removed the lock located in the necklace Megumi was wearing. He took it and placed it in a small, yet very secure box. As he put it in the box, a whirring sound of helicopter blades was heard. An old, yet able man in a black coat walked out. Yukito handed the box to Tatechi.

"Thank you. At last my plan can be started on…" the old man said creepily. "Tatechi! Yukito! Get out of here if you don't want to be left in your island!"

"Yes, Master Kazuki Takamura!" the two replied.

They boarded the helicopter, feeling a bit of success…

Meanwhile, Ryu just woke up.

"What happened? Where's Megumi?" Ryu shrieked.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Mou, what a cliffhanger. And I KNOW this chapter sucks… it's so random… especially the names… -cries sarcastically-**

**Hey! What do you expect? As I said, I was writing this in the middle of class… so there.**

**Till I get a good idea, Ja ne!**

**mysterious loner**

**P.S.: Forgive me if I update slow. I am writing ANOTHER fic in ANOTHER account. (Between Love and Death, Detective School Q.) My friend isn't even helping me. That's MegXRyu too, so NO HATE MAIL. And school… there's homework often… and the school's Internet server is STILL down, darn it! I have to check my blog, mail and Friendster. Damn. Sorry for all the ranting.**


End file.
